1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chaotic signal generator and a method of manufacturing the same, and a chaos device.
A concept of "signal" used in this specification is intended to cover an analog signal, a binary signal, binary digital data and the like.
2. Description of the Related Arts
In the fields of mathematics, physics, computer science, and others, theoretical and empirical research into chaos is beginning to get lively. A chaos theory may be said to be possibly applied to data processing, computer science such as cellular automata, atmospheric conditions (e.g., weather forecast), prediction of complicated natural phenomena such as earthquakes, and others. In actual fact, however, it is still in its infancy.
The following are documents concerning chaos.
"Chaos--Basis and Application of Chaos Theory" written and edited by Kazuyuki Aihara, 1990, and published by Science Co., Ltd.
"Mathematical Science" November 1981 (No. 221), and May 1989 (No. 221), Science Co., Ltd.
"Computer Today" July 1989 (No. 32), and September 1989, (No. 33), Science Co. Ltd.